Masakado
.]] Masakado (マサカド, Masakado), full name Taira no Masakado, is a recurring character in the Shin Megami Tensei series. In contrast of many other demons, Masakado is always un-recruitable by the Protagonists, rather, he only helps them in certain points of the storyline. In the Persona series, Masakado appears as a high-level Persona, available to be summoned once players reached a sufficient Level. Masakado, in all series' continuity, is also more often associated with the recurring item Masakados. History Taira no Masakado was a samurai during the Heian period in Japan. He led a small but thriving rebellion to capture three provinces - Hitachi, Shimotsuke and Kouzuke - now known as the Kanto region's Ibaraki, Tochigi and Gunma prefectures respectively. As a response to the rebellious member of the Taira clan, the Kyoto central government at the time announced the bounty on his head. At the Battle of Kojima occurring eastward of Kanto, Masakado was killed by Fujiwara no Hidesato and Taira no Sadamori, his cousin. His head was brought to Kyoto, and later to Edo where it was buried. Here he is regarded by the locals as a demigod, and a belief persists that the conditions of his shrine dictates the fortune of the metropolis. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: giant head *Shin Megami Tensei: Neutral sidequest *Shin Megami Tensei II: major role *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: cameo *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Moushou Clan as '''Taira no Masakado'. *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Zealot Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Once braving the Ginza sewage system and somehow slaying the zealous guardian of ground zero, with the Seven Pillars of Solomon gathered from far corners of Tokyo in hand. Masakado makes his debut appearance as guardian of Tokyo and giant disembodied head in order to assist the player and partner in arranging the 7 pillars about a mysterious castle so that a gate leading directly into the heart of Makai may be opened. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' After the great flood, the player can visit the dwelling of Masakado on a solitary island, if they are following the Neutral path. He laments the destruction of Tokyo between the warring factions, and bestows his sword to the player. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Masakado is first mentioned upon Aleph's arrival to Roppongi, where he is greeted by Masakado's servant, Hiruko. According to Hiruko, Masakado's body is currently torn to six-pieces as a fell victim to the internal conflict between the Yamato Gods, and thus, Hiruko requests Aleph to break the seals sealing the six pieces of Masakado's body, and retrieve them so Masakado can be resurrected. Upon retrieving all of Masakado's separated body, Hiruko will then prompt Aleph to fuse all Masakado's body and resurrect him at the Jakyo Manor. However, as Aleph only retrieved Masakado's body parts, but not his soul, the fusion of Masakado's body creates the soulless form of Masakado, in which Hiruko later informs Aleph that Masakado's soul in crucial to fully resurrect Masakado, and reveals that he actually holds Masakado's soul. Congratulating Aleph's efforts of retrieving Masakado's body parts, Hiruko bestows Masakado's soul to Aleph, allowing the fusion practitioner to fuse Masakado's soul to his body, fully resurrecting him. As a gratitude for resurrecting him, Masakado grants Aleph the item Sun Pillar and Katana of Masakado, and helps Aleph in breaking the seal in the Sealed Cave, which Aleph must then free the Amatsukami clan sealed inside. Masakado later informs Aleph that due of his recent awakening, his powers are not fully healed yet, and thus needs rest for to recover his strength, bidding farewell to Aleph. In the Neutral Alignment route, Katana of Masakado later helps Aleph in banishing the guard demons guarding Lucifer's Castle Kether. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Masakado makes a cameo appearance in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. If Hito-Shura manages to collect all of the 24 Magatama scattered around the Vortex World, the minister of the Cathedral of Shadows will give Hito-Shura the "Lord's Blade", advising him to visit the grave of Masakado with the sword in his possession. Upon examining the gravestone, the blade will react, and Hito-Shura will find himself teleported to the Bandou Shrine. After lowering the pillars and defeating all four Devas, Hito-Shura can finally approach Masakado, who proceeds to question Hito-Shura's purpose. Regardless of the answer, Masakado will impart his power to Hito-Shura in the form of the Magatama Masakados. It is all he can do since he cannot exist in the world outside. Masakado also tells Hito-Shura that regardless of what kind of world Tokyo would turn out to be, it is still Tokyo. As the current bearer of his power, Hito-Shura is now obligated protect Tokyo in Masakado's stead. ''Persona 3'' Masakado appears as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He can only be summoned by obtaining the key item Masakados, which can only be obtained by completing all of Elizabeth's Personae Fusion requests. Furthermore, Masakado's fusion Lv prerequisite requires the Protagonist to reach at least Lv. 73 or above. In reference towards his role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Masakado's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist of perform a cross-spread fusion consists of Zochoten, Komokuten, Jikokuten, and Bishamonten in the Velvet Room. Masakado also grants the equipment Masakado's Hair, which heightens the occurrences of evading physical attacks. ''Persona 3: FES'' Masakado returns as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of his attributes. In the playable epilogue of Persona 3: FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Masakado by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. The strongest Two-Hand Sword, Katana of Masakado can also only be obtained by fusing Masakado with a Nihil weapon in the Antique Shop via the Weapon Fusion system. In order to fuse Masakado you need the item Masakados from Elizabeth. To get it, you need to complete all of her fusion requests. The item itself is from #52. ''Persona 4'' Masakado returns as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv 69 or above and by fusing the appropriate Personae. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Masakado will only appear after you get a "Neutral" ending and start a New Game Plus File and then finish all case files. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Masakado is a special fusion of Zouchouten, Koumokuten, Jikokuten, Bishamonten, and Hachiman. Stats ''Persona 3/Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Masakado.PNG|Masakado's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:SMT2-MasakadoSpr.gif|Sprite of Soulless Masakado in Shin Megami Tensei II Image:MasakadoSMT22.jpg|Soulless Masakado in Shin Megami Tensei II Image:Masakados.JPG|Masakado in SMT: Nocturne Masakado.JPG|Masakado as seen in recent adaptations. Masakado.png|Masakado's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Zealot Race Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Moushou Clan Category:Fury Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Japanese Mythology